


The Challenge:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: The Challenge: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, General, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & the Five-O Team found a scared little girl on the streets, she has no one, & her mother was abused & killed by her father, then he shot himself, It tugged at Steve' s heart, He decided to adopt her, The Team supports him, Will she have a great life?, Will he be successful at it?, Stay Tuned, This one will make you cry!!!**Author's Note: In this one, Serenity is Steve Adoptive Daughter.**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Challenge: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/49145
Kudos: 2





	The Challenge:

*Summary: Steve & the Five-O Team found a scared little girl on the streets, she has no one, & her mother was abused & killed by her father, then he shot himself, It tugged at Steve' s heart, He decided to adopt her, The Team supports him, Will she have a great life?, Will he be successful at it?, Stay Tuned, This one will make you cry!!!*

*Author's Note: In this one, Serenity is Steve Adoptive Daughter.*

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

It was a terrible day for Five-O, They caught a Murder/Suicide Case, where a woman was abused & shot by her husband, Max Bergman had the scene cleared & the bodies taken away, While Steve McGarrett & the others were checking out the scene, & trying to make sense of what has happened. As they were doing that, Steve found a picture of a little girl on her mother's bedside table, & he exclaimed, "Oh My God !", he ran off to show the others.

Kono Kalakaua, Danny "Danno" Williams, & Chin-Ho Kelly were checking the upstairs, & clearing it, It brought tears to their eyes, that a little girl's life changed drastically all in one night, They hope that they never have these cases again to deal with, & clear this one up fast, & in a hurry, Steve brought them out of their thoughts, as he entered the room in lighting speed. He showed them the photo, & said with worry, "A little girl is missing", The others did not say a word, & called Duke & HPD to help in the search.

Meanwhile, Serenity Smith was hiding in an alley near her house, she could not believe that her daddy was so mean to her mommy, & now that they are both hurt, & wouldn't wake up for her. She was afraid of the blood, & ran out of the house as fast as she could, cause she did not want to be alone in the house. She sobbed softly to herself, as she hopes that someone will come & rescue her soon.

They got the basic info, Serenity Smith was four years old, Baby Blue Eyes, Brown Hair, she loves to play hide & seek, so that it something to work with, They all went separate ways, HPD took West, Duke took East, Kono, & Chin took South, & Danny & Steve took North, As the Camaro roared down the street, Steve had a worried look on his face, Danny said trying to calm his partner down, "We will find her, Steve, Believe that", The Five-O Leader just nodded, as they continued their journey in silence.

Chin, & Kono were searching their part, & Kono just sighed as they were making their way down the alley, "What's up, Cuz ?", Kono said sadly, "I can't help but think about that poor little girl alone on these streets", she quickly wiped away a tear, Chin placed a comforted arm around her shoulder, & said confidently, "We will find her", & they continued their search with fire, & determination now, They won't quit til they have that little girl safely in their arms.

Steve & Danny found Serenity in their section in a dark alley, They let everyone know & had her checked out at Hawaiian Medical General, She was in a trance, & very terrified, by the time they arrived & had her checked out. Duke brought her file over, The Others showed up as he was doing that, They read it & could not believe how much the little girl had suffered, She woke up & saw them, she cried at the sight of Steve, She hugged him tightly, as she could. He returned the hug just as tight, He & the others looked at their friend in confusion.

Duke sighed & said sadly, "It is because you remind her & look like her favorite uncle on her mother's side, that died in an car accident a year ago." He handed them the photo, Steve took it & nearly fainted, "God", he whispered, & passed it along. Kono said simply as she glances at it, "My, God", Chin said as he looked at it, "Talking about a resemblance", & Danny said after looking at it, "Yeah, No wonder she took a liking to Steve", He passed the photo back to Duke, & he left. While the team takes care of Serenity.

"Hey there, Sweetie", Steve said smiling, as she made the introductions, "I am Steve McGarrett," & the little girl smiled, & leaned into hug him. Danny slowly walks over & sat down next to them & they looked at him, "I am Danny, I am his partner", he smiles at her, "These are my friends", he pointed to Kono, & Chin, "That is Kono Kalakaua, & Chin-Ho Kelly", They smiled at her, & she smiled back. "Call me, "Danno", We are the good guys", Danny said continuing as he smiled, as he said that to her, "That's right, We are", Chin said & Kono said smiling, "You don't have to be afraid anymore, No one will ever hurt you again", The Little Girl smiled, feeling safe, she fell asleep in Steve's arms.

After a couple of hours, Serenity checked out fine, & Steve & the others were relieved to hear the great news, Steve looked at the little girl with a smile, & said, "How we all have dinner & get you cleaned up ?", The Little Girl nodded, The Five-O Team, & Steve took her to the McGarrett Residence, to eat, relax, & rest. They were relieved after Serenity bathed, & changed, that she got to have a great night sleep for the first time in awhile.

While Serenity was safe & asleep, Steve had the others stay for a beer, & they went out on the lanai, They were talking about Serenity's situation, & Steve told them that they want to adopt her without hesitation, The Team was for it, & they told them right then & there. "She smiles more when she is with you", Danny said simply, & Kono said with a smile, "She will have the best life with you as parents, Guys, she will be a very happy little girl", & Chin said, "We will help you, cause we already love her, & you", Steve was touched by the sentiments, "Thanks, Guys, It really means so much to us, Cause it helps me know I am making the right decision", They finished their beers, & the team left, Steve checked on Serenity, He got changed & ready for bed.

Serenity woke up scared, when she found herself in a new place, she looked around & whimpered, when she could not find Steve , who was so nice to her, she went down the hall, she found his door open, she called out whimpering, "Steve ?", He immediately woke up & faced her. He motioned for her to come in, "What's wrong, Sweetheart ?", he asked as he was clearing his throat. "I am afraid of the dark, & I had a bad dream", she sobbed, Steve comforted her, & kicked himself for not putting in a nightlight, He said with a smile, "I got something to make you feel better", He carried her out & down the stairs, so they have some time together.

Serenity snuggled closer to Steve, inhaling his scent, & when she did that, she relaxed further in his arms, as they made their way to the kitchen. He sat her on the counter, & told her this, "When I was your age, & I couldn't sleep, My Mom would make me warm milk, but I did not like it white, so she would add chocolate syrup, & made it warm chocolate milk instead, When I got older, I drink it white, but still would have it chocolate as part of my dessert". The Little Girl smiled, & said, "I like chocolate too", Steve smiled, & said as he tapped the tip of her nose, "You **are** my kind of girl", He made them each a cup, & then settled on the couch afterwards.

The Next Morning, Steve woke up & was surprised to find himself on the couch, then he saw Serenity was lying on his bare chest, & remembered what happened the night before. He smiled as he hugged her closer to him, & decided to catch a few more hours of sleep. Before he wakes Serenity up, & they start their day. When it was noon, Steve gently woke the little girl up, they had lunch, got dressed & headed for the beach to meet everyone, & also for Serenity to meet Grace.

They made it to the beach, & everyone was waiting for them, Grace ran towards them, & hugged Steve, & she smiled at Serenity, "Hi, I am Grace, My Danno, Aunt Kono, & Uncle Chin told me about you, Wanna build a sandcastle with me ?", The Little Girl nodded, & looked at Steve for permission, "Go ahead, Kiddo, I will be here", she nodded & went with Grace, They stayed nearby, Chin & Danny were watching them, while Steve & Kono surf, They switched, & they ended up having a wonderful day as a family.

Serenity came out of her shell after the outing, she had so much fun with Grace, & she called Chin & Danny, "Uncle", & Kono "Auntie", One night after a day of fun with the team, & Grace, Steve was putting Serenity to bed, & the little girl thought of Steve as her father, "Good night, Daddy, I love you", Serenity said sleepily, & fell asleep within minutes, "I love you too, Little Bit", Steve whispered softly with a smile on his face, as he uses his nickname for her. He leaves the door open ajar, he pauses for a second, & thinks that fatherhood is gonna be a challenge, but he is ready for it. He goes to his own room, changes & gets ready for bed.

The Next Morning, Steve & Serenity picked up Danny, & they drove her to her daycare, & they walked her in, & the teacher smiled & greeted them at the door, Steve told Serenity, "Remember, Ms. Anderson has our beeper numbers, Me & Uncle Danno can be here in 2 minutes". He playfully growled, & said as he kissed her, "I love you, I love you, I love you", & he kissed her cheek. Danny said smiling, "Me too, Me too, Me too", & did the gesture too. They got her settled, & left for HQ, Steve told Danny what Serenity said, & Danny smiled, & said, "Welcome to Fatherhood, My Friend", & they made the rest of the drive in silence.

Serenity had a routine by the first month that she was Steve, & she is really doing well in daycare, that she is ready for Pre-K, He was gonna talk to her about adopting her too, But, he figures a shaved ice from Kamekona will help make the day brighter. So he got done with his paperwork, & he went to get the little girl that melted his heart.

Serenity loves it when her uncles & aunt picks her up, but it makes her feel special, when Steve picks her up, He said with a devilish smile, "We are gonna spoil our dinner just this once, By having some shaved ice", The Little Girl cheered & Steve just chuckled. They were making their way to the stand, where Kamekona greeted them, Serenity hid behind the Five-O Commander.

"No need to be afraid of me, Little One, Kids love me", Kamekona said smiling at her, He handed her one of the shaved ices that he was advertising. Serenity smiled big at him, & thanked him, she went over to the table, & enjoyed her treat. Steve winked at him, & joined her, He watched her & smiled at her innocence. Then he sat down, & cleared his throat, Serenity gave him her full attention.

"Serenity, I was wondering if you want to live with me, I think I can take care of you, We will have fun too", Serenity did not have any more nightmares since she was living with Steve. "Yeah, I love living with you, & there", she said excitingly, That made Steve very happy. He knew what he had to do to make it happen, He wants to have a family at this time in his life.Things continued to go well for everyone, & Serenity's Adoption went through, Steve, Danny, Chin, Grace, & Kono, along with Duke & HPD, were at Five-O HQ. Steve was bringing in Serenity, with his hands over her eyes. He kept them on a,little bit longer, Kono motioned for Steve to stop teasing her, & the Commander uncovered her eyes.

"Look at the cake & read it, Baby", Steve told her, she read it out loud, **_"WELCOME TO HAWAII FIVE- O & OUR OHANA, SERENITY !!!"_**, Luckily she learned how to read, & asked, "Is it official ?", Steve smiled at her, "It sure is", He kissed her cheek, & Chin said, "We are so glad to have you in our family", & he gave her a kiss on the cheek too. Kono said, "We love you so much", she smiled & gave her a big kiss too, Danny said smiling, as he hugged her, "You are one of my special girls, I promise to take care of you & your dad", He kissed the top of her head, Grace gives her a hug, & they went on with the party.

Steve thought his future is gonna be great, & Serenity is happy now, that is all what matters to him. His team is being very supportive, & helpful when he needs it, & Serenity loves to hang out with them & Kamekona too, when Steve is not around. He & Serenity were walking along the beach on their property, & he thought about what he accomplished, & what his team accomplished, He smiled, cause he felt proud, When Serenity looked at him, she smiled at him. He knew that his future is just starting, He reached out for her hand, & she put into his, They walked back to the house hand in hand to have dinner together, & start their new future together as father & daughter, & a family too.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
